The Point of No Return
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: Ichigo was taken by an arrancar to hueco mundo. Two soul reapers are sent to see how much of a threat this boy will cause the soul society. Will the soul reapers decide to let him live? Or sentence him to death? Which side will Ichigo choose to side with; Soul reapers or the Arrancars? rated for slight language here and there and the violence that is sure to come later ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: this is my first Bleach fanfic so let me know how it is. And by the way Ichigo is about 10 at this time so if it's unclear I figured I'd just let you know ;) and BTW I got this idea from TheStrawbery15's ****_The Twin Arrancar's_**** so you guys should go check it out, I loved it ;)**

"There was a disturbance in the world of the living three days ago," the head captain of the 13 court guard squads spoke to all the captains and lieutenants in a meeting, "it involved a living boy and an arrancar."

"An arrancar? Why would an arrancar be after a boy from the world of the living?" a petite, black haired soul reaper lieutenant spoke up.

"The boy has a natural high spiritual pressure and it's reasonable to assume he has been turned by now," the aging head captain said.

"Turned… as in…" a spiky red-head asked.

"Yes, he is probably and arrancar as well, depending on how high his spiritual pressure really is," a tall man with black hair pulled up on the side with silver hair pieces explained.

"But we need to know how much of a threat this boy presents to the soul society, which is why Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai will be going to hueco mundo to scout what they have done to the boy," the head captain ordered.

"Yes sir," both the small blackete and tall red-head said as everyone was dismissed.

Rukia and Renji walked out together in silence, they both were thinking the same thing, _'what are we going to find while looking for a boy in hueco mundo? I doubt it will be good'_

**Hueco Mundo**

A small boy with bright orange hair was thrown into the sand when the man carrying him jumped through the portal and landed in the soft sand below. The boy pushed himself out of the sand enough to see his surroundings. There were dunes and dunes of white sand as far as the eye can see, with dinky little trees poking from the sand struggling to survive.

The orange-head slowly turned to look at the person that had taken him so far away from home. The figure was tall and lean but muscular. His black hair came to about his jaw line and his deep teal eyes seemed to peer into the small boy's soul. On his cheeks were lines that looked like tear tracks that were the same color of his eyes. Over the top left side of his head was what looked like part of a skull, it didn't look human either because of the horn coming off the side. But what unnerved the boy the most was the hole in the man's chest. It was just above his collar bone and it went all the way through, so that the boy could see the sand blowing in the wind behind him.

"Come," the man said without emotion, sounding almost bored.

Given little choice the boy followed but at a safe distance.

They walked in silence as they came up to a huge castle. They boy slowed as he admired the outside and imagined what it was like inside. When he realized the older male was leaving him behind he ran to catch up.

They took many twists and turns so the small boy was sure if he had to run there was no way he would remember how to get out the way they came in. They then came to a large door that was decorated all fancy and it reminded him of a throne room in the movies.

The doors came open and inside looked exactly like a large throne room. And just like in all the movies, the king was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room with guards on either side of him. He smiled when he saw the pair walk in. He had slicked back brown hair and a cruel look in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra, your back, and I see your mission was a success," he said as he looked at the small boy behind Ulquiorra, "what's your name?"

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki," the boy said his voice shaking slightly.

"Why don't you follow me and we can get you situated for your stay with us?" though it sounded like a question Ichigo knew it wasn't a request.

He nodded and followed him to a room and watched him pull out a small glowing gem, "this may sting a bit," he said and before Ichigo could do or say anything the gem was thrust towards him until it touched his chest.

He screamed in agony as he felt himself changing. He didn't know why but it didn't feel right, but it didn't feel completely wrong either. He didn't register that he fell to his knees and screamed his throat raw. Until he was engulfed in the peaceful nothingness of unconsciousness where he felt nothing but a slight breeze as he fell the rest of the way down to the floor with a soft thud next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ichigo woke up in a bed with white sheets around him. He sat up slowly as he felt a weight beside him move. He looked over to see a boy that looked exactly like himself, except he had long snow white hair and half of a black mask on his head with a curved horn sticking out from it and a white stripe coming down across the eye.

Ichigo jumped out of the bed and backed away staring at the boy in the bed. He kept backing up until he saw his reflection move in the mirror he walked in front of. He stared in horror at the reflection that stared back at him. His orange hair was now long enough to touch his waist and he had the opposite side of the mask of his twin in the bed except his was white with a black stripe replacing the white of his twin's mask. But when he felt his chest to find he had a hole where his heart was supposed to be.

Across the room his twin let out a wide yawn as he sat up and lazily looked around the room. He had to do a double take when he saw Ichigo standing there.

"What? I'm here? How?" came a distorted watery voice.

Ichigo stared into the boys black and gold eyes and everything seemed to play before his eyes. Hollows, soul reapers, souls, Ichigo now knew everything he needed to know about what had happened to him.

"Shiro? Is that you?" Ichigo asked, remembering a dream he would have a lot where he would talk to a boy that was very pale and looked a lot like him.

"King?" the pale boy answered.

Their reunion was interrupted when a knock on the door was herd. Shiro jumped out of bed to stand beside Ichigo. A man with silver hair and a snake-like smile opened the door and stopped when he saw the two boys standing in front of the door.

"Oh good you're both up. Lord Aizen would like to see you both. I'll wait outside while you get dressed," he said in a smooth voice as he left.

The boys looked at each other then walked over to the closet and picked out an outfit. When they were ready they opened the door and found the man standing off to the side, "if you'll follow me you two," he said.

The two boys followed the strange man down long twisting hallways that all looked the same until they came to a big door that the snake-man opened after knocking. Ichigo recognized the door from the previous day. Ichigo slipped behind his twin slightly as they walked in. Shiro walked tall, with his head held high in an almost threatening manner … well as threatening as a 10 year old can look.

Sitting in the throne- like- chair just like before, was the man with slicked back brown hair.

"Ah, Ichigo, good to see you again. How do you like your new body?" the man asked.

Ichigo stayed silent as he glared at the mysterious man.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Aizen. And who might this other boy be?" he asked looking at Shiro.

"Shiro," he said simply.

"Well Shiro and Ichigo, I think it's time for your training," he smiled a cruel smile at the young boys.

With those words a tall, blue head walked around the corner with a bored expression on his face. He had a hole through his abdomen and a jaw bone with sharp looking teeth over his own.

"This is Grimgrow and he will be training you both," Aizen said, still having an amused grin on his lips.

"Come on," Grimgrow said as he started to walk away leaving the twins to follow.

**AN: so here's the next chapter! kind of a filler but it explains what is comming so hope you enjoyed and if you want more tell me in a review! or not, totally up to you ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ichigo was thrown to the ground for the fifteenth time in just a few hours of training. Grimmjow didn't seem to care that he was fighting with children, or the fact that he was supposed to be 'training' them.

It had been almost a month since Grimgrow was assigned with training the twins and in the process becoming their 'caretaker' of sorts. Shiro was a natural fighter and did rather well most of the time, considering his size. But Ichigo was a bit of a different story. Ichigo seemed to be more of the brains in the pair and looked for weaknesses constantly in their opponent.

"Alright let's take a break for a few minutes," Grimmjow said as Ichigo continued to lay there.

Shiro sighed and went over to his twin to help him up "come on Ichi, get up."

Ichigo simply groaned as he sat up. He grabbed his sword and put it on his back as it concealed itself with its long white cloth. Shiro's was already covered by a black cloth the same as Ichigo's.

"Argh! Grimmjow you're a terrible teacher," Ichigo growled up at the bluenette.

"It's not my fault you suck," Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue at the elder, "you only say that because I'm smarter than you."

A tick mark appeared on Grimmjow's forehead as Shiro laughed, "you're going to regret that you strawberry!"

Ichigo jumped up and took off over the sand while Shiro sat laughing as Grimmjow chased Ichigo all over.

Unnoticed by the arrancars two shadows followed the twins observing them. Their faces were shrouded in shadow of their hoods that hid their spiritual pressure. They had been watching the twins for the better part of three weeks, watching.

The Arrancar's 'training' was interrupted when a tall male with long black hair that came past his shoulders and a white eye patch covering his left eye. He carried a double crescent moon shaped scythe with a chain connecting it to his belt that was at least as big as him.

Grimmjow stopped running around as did Ichigo, "Nnoitra."

"Ah Grimmjow, having fun with the runts? You fit right in with the fakes," the tall male said with a sick piano toothy grin.

Grimmjow growled as Nnoitra smiled a cruel smirk and Ichigo and Shiro stood on either side of the blunette. Ichigo stepped forward and everyone else there looked at him in surprise.

"You're only saying that because you are jealous of the friendship we all share. You are alone all the time, I never see you with any of the other arrancars. Of course not all arrancars are exactly fantastic to be around but you are always alone," Ichigo was cut off by a hand wrapping around his small neck and lifting him off the ground so his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"You shut up you little brat. You don't know anything," Nnoitra glared at the boy.

"You don't even have many followers because you push everyone else away, and you don't disserve anyone to boss around," Ichigo choked.

Ichigo was beginning to see spots in his vision and he could tell Grimmjow and Shiro were getting ready to attack Nnoitra when a calm, stoic voice said, "put the boy down, or I will have to cut off your arm so he can breathe."

**AN: so here is the next chapter so let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated and will encourage me to update faster :) so until next time i hope everyone is having a great time ;)**

**PS i will try to update before Christmas but i cant promise anything :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ulquiorra stood a few feet away from Nnoitra with an icy stare. Nnoitra looked shocked at first but quickly brushed it off with a scoff and dropped Ichigo to the ground causing a small puff of sand to form where he fell. Ichigo coughed as Nnoitra glared at Ulquiorra who in turn showed no expression.

"Ulquiorra, you joined the party. I didn't know you were a weakling sympathizer-"

"I think you should leave. I don't really feel like fighting and you are asking for one," the fourth espada interrupted the taller, fifth espada.

The taller walked up to the shorter espada and looked down at him to seem intimidating, but due to rank Ulquiorra was the obvious winner of this contest. Ulquiorra barley even looked up to meet his opponent's eyes and kept his stoic face. Nnoitra eventually backed down when the shorter shot a look of pure ice to him telling him he was done playing around.

Ichigo smirked as he watched the fifth espada walk off defeated, still sitting where he was dropped in the sand. He had always hated Nnoitra, he was a jerk. Ulquiorra shifted his stare down at Ichigo. The small orangette glanced up and smiled at the older.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra bonded pretty well despite initial impressions. They both were smart and relied on their brains in battle, and they both were always stuck with rash muscle-headed idiots that didn't think things through.

"That guy is such a jerk, I hate him," Ichigo said as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed off the sand from his white uniform.

"I can't believe you stood up to him, you're always so quiet and skittish I didn't think you had it in you," Grimmjow smirked at the smaller arrancar.

"Just because I'm smarter than you it doesn't give you the right to be a jerk too," Ichigo smirked right back at the bluenette.

Shiro laughed because of the look of shock on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo very rarely spoke up to anyone other than Shiro and even then it was limited. But ever-so-slowly he was opening up to his new family, they seemed more at ease than his previous family anyway and Ichigo liked the way he couldn't hurt his family like he did with his old one.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo stared in shock as his mother lay on top of him. He felt hot sticky liquids seep on to the ground around him. He crawled out from under her and stared in silence until cold fear grabbed his heart._

_"mom…"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Mom, get up," he shook her shoulders._

_She didn't respond or showed any reaction at all, she only stayed lying face down on the pavement._

_His father and sisters never said anything but he knew they blamed him. How could they not? So he stayed away as much as he could to save them the burden of having to be nice to him when no one could bare the loss of the light of their family._

_He pretended not to see the hurt in their eyes whenever they looked at him. Ichigo couldn't even look them in the eyes anymore._

_Two years passed and he still avoided his family. He quit talking all together mostly. His family stayed at distances with each other as well. With one death it pretty much killed all of them in one fell swoop._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how they were doing now that he was gone. Maybe one day he could go see them, just to make sure they were ok.

"Hey!" a hard hit to the back of his head interrupted his train of thought.

He looked up to find Shiro looking at him with a slightly worried eye while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow talked about their next mission which is why Ulquiorra came out in the first place.

"Hey are you ok?" Shiro asked still looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got lost in thought," Ichigo smiled slightly at his twin.

Shiro sighed and started to explain what he missed because he knew once Ichigo got lost in thought he was only focused on that train of thought and nothing else that is going on around him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were assigned a mission to the world of the living, which left Ichigo and Shiro with no 'babysitter' until they got back. So they were trying to agree on what to do with them. They obviously couldn't go with them, Shiro could fight but only low level hollows, not soul reapers, and Ichigo… well… he had a long way to go even though he was the best out of the twins (and Grimmjow) to instantly be able to spot weaknesses. So because their training wasn't complete yet they were stuck at home… with an unknown supervisor. _This is going to be fantastic…_

**AN: so i just got back from the doctors and this just came to me so i figured i would post it for you guys! it came much quicker than i thought it would, so let me know what you think ;) the more reviews i get the faster i will update and just for anyone who was wondering this chapter is a little over 800 words so its longer than the others. and in case i don't update before, Merry Christmas everybody! or anything you celebrate... you know what just HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ichigo and Shiro walked around aimlessly in search for something to do. Gin had been assigned to be their supervisor but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone was questioning what lord Aizen was thinking but no one questioned him so they were stuck with Gin.

"Arrrgggghhhh this is so boring!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Calm yourself Shiro, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will only be gone for a few days then we can get back to training," Ichigo sighed.

"Who said you won't be training until they get back?" Gin was suddenly behind them as if he was part of the conversation all along.

Both the twins jumped at the sound of the new voice.

"What you're going to train us?" Shiro asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"In a manner of speaking yes," Gin said with a creepy smile.

The twins looked at each other is worry, they both knew why Grimmjow was assigned to their training, he was probably the most lenient with training. Gin and Yami along with Aizen himself being the worst as far as putting the students in real danger, so the twins were about to find out if the rumors were true.

Later Gin was leading the twins out of the castle and into the sand. Gin had said they were going somewhere different today to work on their speed. Their walk was interrupted when the sand started to form a huge hollow. His face resembled a sand castle and his hole was in the middle of his chest.

"Ah, Runuganga, would you be so kind as to allow us passage down?" Gin asked the giant.

"As you wish master Gin," the giant hollow disappeared and a staircase formed leading beneath the sand into the dark.

Gin started walking down without looking back at the twins, and no hesitation. Ichigo looked at Shiro who looked back and they shared an uneasy look. As Gin started to disappeared he called up, "come on or you will be left behind and I can have Runuganga throw you in a random part of the forest and you can find your own way back home."

The twins shared one horrified look and took off after Gin. As they were walking down the stairs they could hear the moaning and howling growing louder. The two brothers stayed close together to avoid losing one another in the darkness.

When they made it to the bottom the stairs faded away and was nothing more than a pile of sand.

"To get back to the surface you must kill 50 hollows each and one gillian menos each. Oh and you will have to come back here with the other twin to pass," Gin smiled a grin that meant bad news.

"Wait what do you mean 'with the other twin'?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I worded it badly, I meant to say find the other twin and then you can come back. And it would be in your best interest not to die quite yet."

"Wait what do you mean-" Shiro was cut off by Gin throwing Ichigo in one direction and Shiro in the opposite.

"Oops I think that might have been a bit far for their first time… oh well, it is a test after all," Gin smiled as he sat in the pile of sand to wait.

**With Ichigo**

"Oww, damn it Gin, that hurt. And what's the big idea, you should know we don't know how to fight without each other," Ichigo growled as he picked himself up and straightened his mask on his head.

Ichigo sighed and started walking in the direction he thinks he was thrown to try to find Shiro before he was attacked by too many hollows… _'Wait… where is Zangetsu?' _he reached up but there was no sign of his faithful sword.

"Damn you Gin," Ichigo growled.

**With Shiro**

"Ugh that hurt," Shiro rubbed his head where he landed, "I'm going to kill Gin when I see him."

Shiro got up and looked around. He had no idea where he came from or what direction Ichigo was in or what the heck he was supposed to do.

"That guy pisses me off…"

A growling from behind him caught his attention and he spun around. In the darkness he could make out a hollow, bigger than Grimmjow and rows behind rows of razor sharp teeth. It had curved horns on its mask and yellow eyes glaring through the darkness.

Shiro smiled as he reached behind him, only to feel nothing. He looked over his shoulder to find he was missing something rather important.

"I really hate him and I really, really, really can't wait to kill him…"

**AN: so here is the next chapter and i hope you liked it, next chapter will be about how Shiro and Ichigo survive in this new place. Let me know what you think in a Review! if you want, the more reviews the faster i will update ;) so until then hope you are having a good January ;P**


End file.
